


This Life is Mine

by the_angst_alchemist



Series: Resident Enis: Untold Stories [6]
Category: Random Encounters: Resident Enis (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Enis's backstory is a MESS, Gen, Heavy Angst, I love Enis I say torturing him, Made from This Life Is Mine, Original Character Death(s), Songfic, Starved vampires are creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: There are some things better left in the past.For instance, a lot of crud that Enis has been through.And yet this exists.





	This Life is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Invisible_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Ink/gifts), [Silvia_Phenora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/gifts).



Enis didn’t say a word as he sat by the mirror, staring at the pale face that looked back at him with wide eyes and fear. He was only 16, and yet, and yet this was what he had control over: What he could do in his room, what he could do to hide.

It was hard, but it was a way to stop the loneliness.

He grabbed the locks of hair that fell to his shoulder, and pulled them back, humming to the mirror in an attempt to talk to someone other than little Katie-Cat.

“Mirror… can you hear me?” he sang softly. “Do I… reach you?” He took a rubber band from the desk, wrapping it around his hair to hold it back. “Are you even list’ning? Can I… get through?”

He sighed, turning to the face in the mirror once more. A boy with a gaunt face, thin shoulders, arms like twigs… Nothing like what his father wanted from him.

Just his luck.

He looked down. “There’s a part of me that’s desperate for changes… Tired of being treated like a pawn…” He looked up, at his face. Nothing helping him out there. “But there’s a part of me that stares back from inside the mirror, part of me that’s scared I might be wrong… That I can’t be strong…”

He sighed, and stood at last. “I’ve been afraid, never standing on my own… I let you be the keeper of my pride!” He picked up a family picture, one where he looked at his father with awe and amazement. Now he could only look at that man with fear.

He had tried so hard to make Enis into himself. He had tried so hard to make Enis a true Hunter, a true…

A true killer.

Someone who would kill for money, or even for sport.

He had seen what his father had done, and he couldn’t believe his father would do that any longer. Enis put the picture on his dresser again. “I believed you when you told me I was nothing on my own!” He sang to himself, loudly and proudly for once in his life. He grabbed a bag from upon his closet door, wrenching it open. “Listen when I say, I swear it here today: I will not surrender! This life is mine!”

He threw as much as he could into the bag, trying to carry the books he needed and the clothes he should have. He added in a bar of soap and a pencil, just in case, grinning to himself in the mirror. A pale face smiled back, a bit too wide and with those crooked teeth. But he didn’t care. He didn’t have time to care: He had to escape before his father could find out that he was going to.

“Amazing how you conquered me, chained me in servility…” He sang, moving slowly and quietly down the hallway. Towards the door-- Towards escape. He carried with him the gun his father had given him on his last birthday, the gun he had been practicing with for weeks on end. After all. He had to shoot to kill if there was something trying to kill him.

His father was the most likely offender, he decided. The monsters, at least, had hearts.

He crept down the hallway, and towards Katie’s room. He had to get her out. “You made me see… The world you way you told me to, but I was young and didn’t have a way to know the truth…”

A voice nearby made him freeze.

“Boy, why are you awake.”

“I’m not,” Enis replied softly, his voice shaking. He turned around to see his father, polishing his handgun with a luster cloth, his eyes focused on Enis’s face.

“What’s with the hair.”

“I… I thought--”

“You don’t need to think, boy. You need to listen and follow orders ‘til you’re old enough to understand.”

“And what if I am old enough, father?!” Enis snapped, then slapped his hands over his mouth in horror. There was a silence in the air, but it was followed by a slap to his face.

His father was right before him, holding his gun to Enis’s head.

“F-Father?” He breathed. “I’m sorry, I just--”

“Don’t talk back to me, Enis.”

Enis nodded frantically, but his father grabbed his hair, dragging him along.

“I’ve dealt with your inadequacy for too long, Enis. You can’t shoot, can’t hunt, can’t even fend for yourself against a single vampire CHILD!”

“Sir, please, let Katie sleep--”

“Katelyn will see what not to do when you get what’s been coming to you for a long time, boy!”

He dragged Enis down the stairs and into another room, one Enis had only been to after their expeditions, when his father wanted to find the colonies they had missed.

And now he threw Enis into one of the rooms, throwing him in and slamming the door.

Enis didn’t talk. Just fell on the ground.

Almost immediately he could feel the sensation of someone staring at him, moving towards him. A gentle voice.

“You’re his son, huh…?” The voice breathed. “Whatcha doin’ in a place like this? Lookin’ for danger?”

“I-- I’m just--”

“No need to answer, young one. You’re just a human after all…”

Enis backed away, pulling out his gun. “Don’t touch me. DON’T TOUCH ME!”

“Hehehe… You’re too scared to use it, I can see it on your face, boy… Just try it. I’ll bet it’s not even loaded, huh?”

“No, wait, I--”

A breath on his neck became obvious. Eyes staring at him out of the darkness.

The vampire.

She wasn’t going to take no for an answer, never.

He tried to throw her off, but there was no luck. Her fangs sunk in before he could even try to fire the gun.

He couldn’t breathe, the hot feeling of her breath on his neck was too intense, his hands were trembling. He pulled up the gun with a trembling hand, and pointed it the best he could with his shaking hands.

He took the best breath he could, and pulled the trigger.

Silence. Silence. Silence.

Enis felt almost out of it, his body drooping as the woman dropped to the floor, blood everywhere. On his face, on his shirt, in his hair. But worst of all, there was a body on the floor, her eyes open and Enis’s blood dripping from her mouth.

He backed off quickly, trying to flee out the door, his whole body shaking as he tried to stop the blood running down his neck and face with his fingers.

He swallowed the blood that ran into his mouth, and he dropped to the floor at last, unconcious.

Enis awoke to the sound of a rapping knock and his father entering. “Boy. You lived, eh?”

“I… I don’t…”

There was a sharp laugh. “You’re lucky you lived. That lady would’ve killed to get back to her family. I told you she’d get that if she killed you-- To see if you actually cared enough.”

Enis’s face burned.

“And it seems like you did. Bravo, Enis.” He clapped slightly, and took the gun from the floor.

“I’m not just born to live your legacy,” Enis mumbled.

“What did you say, Enis?” his father demanded.

“I don’t exist just to fill your needs.”

His father grabbed him by his hair, pulling him along. “Do I need to send you through a death match, idiot?”

“Stop!” he begged. But his father didn’t listen. He dragged him to the room Enis had stayed in for so long, threw him in, and locked the door.

Yet again, it was just Enis in his room by himself. He grabbed a towel, rubbing it across his face and hair, trying to get the blood out. No luck, he was still stained. He sighed, and collapsed on the bed.

“I’m just a casualty of this so-called family that you have turned into a travesty…” He sang softly. “But I don’t intend to suffer any longer. Here’s where your dominion falls apart!” He jumped up, grinning again. “I’m SHATTERING the mirror that kept me split in pieces!” He smashed his fist into the mirror, wincing, and made himself stand up straight again. “That stood between my mind and my heart… This is where I’ll start!” He tried to stand tall, but his legs failed him, dropping him onto the bed, his body inhibited by blood loss.

Or maybe.

Enis stood, slowly, and stumbled to the bookcase, grabbing the first book he could find on vampires. There were plenty from his father, telling him how he should be. “I’m not your pet, not another thing you own…” he mumbled. “I was not born guilty of your crimes…”

Enis flipped through the pages, and found a page at last.

_“Vampires are created when a vampire and humanoid share blood. Each must drink the blood of the other. After a twenty-four hour period, the humanoid will become a vampire._

_“The symptoms of becoming a vampire include weakness, nausea, death, cravings, lack of appetite, blurred vision, unconsciousness, and dehydration.”_

Enis’s eyes went fuzzy. He stumbled back to his bed, and dropped the book to the floor.

No. No, this couldn’t be.

He fell unconscious again, dropping to the bed.

The day seemed to pass too quickly, Enis flickering between being out and in pain. His mouth wouldn’t stop aching, his whole body wanting him to stop. He didn’t even have the energy to take his hair out of the ponytail it was trapped in.

He awoke at last without pain after too long, his stomach aching and his lips bleeding slightly. He opened his mouth, and looked at himself in the mirror shards.

Nothing.

He didn’t even show up.

“No, please…”

There was nothing there to save him.

He threw a blanket over the mirror, trying to hide it. Trying to forget. Trying to act like he wasn’t under that anymore.

That same voice was outside. His father. “Enis. Get up, now.”

He didn’t reply, but he changed his outfit into a more formal outfit. A sweatervest over a collared shirt.

He stood straight as his father wrenched the door opened. The pair stared at each other.

_I don’t even have a weapon._

The silence was almost unbearable, and his father nodded. “Get downstairs for a meal.”

“Yes, sir.” Enis nodded in response, and watched as his father left. He ran out of the room the instant his father reached the stairs, and ran for his backpack. A voice stopped him.

“Big brother? Where are you going?”

“Out. Father and I can’t stay in the same house. There’s bad things around.”

“Did one of them get him?”

“Yes,” Enis replied simply. “I’ve got to go.”

“Can I come with you, big brother?”

There was a pause. Eventually, Enis nodded.

“Yeah, Katie-Cat. Let’s go.” He slung the bag onto his back, and took Katie’s hand, running slower so she could keep up.

The Hunter family fell apart in a day, after generation after generation of vampire hunters. Generation after generation of strapping young men who were willing to kill even their wives if they were turned.

Enis was just like his mother. Weak, too kind, and smaller than most Hunter men. He wasn’t right for the part.

He never could be, and he knew it, as he ran away, giving Katie some of the food he had taken for himself. After all, if he were a vampire, he didn’t need the same food.

But there was something new.

He was free from his father’s tyrrany.

“Your riches and your influence can’t hold me anymore,” he sang softly to a small fire. “I won’t be possessed, or burdened by your royal test… I will not surrender: This life is mine.”

And in that moment, Enis laid back and smiled. And as Katie slept on the ground and Enis kept watch, everything seemed to go black.

Enis awoke to the scent of iron and smoke. His body didn’t ache, and he felt invigorated. But as he looked down, his blood ran cold.

The fire had run down to coals ages ago, but even worse than that was the hair that was scattered around their campsite. On Enis’s hands, red bloodstains lingered, and in his mouth, he could taste blood. A small body sat twisted and mutilated against a tree, the face contorted into a desperate stare at something.

“Katie--” he breathed, and scuttled to her side. As he moved one of the locks of hair that remained, one of the small braids he had put in ages ago, two marks the size of a thumbtack revealed themselves.

A vampire’s bite.

He ran a finger across his teeth, and pulled it out to remove fresh blood. Katie’s blood.

“Katie--” he tried through tears. “Katie--!”

No response. There was no response. There never was.

He struggled to stand, leaving behind the old supply bag and his sister’s body, and sprinted for home.

There was something he had to attend to.

He stood at the gates, his shoulders pumping with his heavy breathing. “I DEMAND TO SEE MY FATHER!” He yelled at the guards. Their guns were aiming at him in seconds, their eyes staring through crosshairs to watch the boy that hadn’t been there just seconds before.

And yet the doors opened to reveal a man dual-weilding with a smile on his face.

“So. You’ve returned. What made you return.”

“Revenge.”

“Ah, good, I was worried it might be an apology. That’s unfulfilling of a Hunter.”

Enis glared.

“Katie’s dead, and it’s your fault.”

“How could it be my fault? A vampire just up and kidnapped her; it’s her fault for trusting him and the vampire’s fault for taking her. What, did this vampire kill her? In that case, I will swear vengeance upon him.”

Enis bit at his lip.

“It’s a shame that it took so long to reach this point, Father.”

“It’s a shame you weren’t less like your weakling mother.”

Enis charged, and a bullet ripped into his shoulder. The pair of Hunters wrestled for a second, until Enis wrenched a gun out of his father’s hand, pointing it directly at his head.

His father only smiled that sly grin.

“It’s a shame that it took so long to rescue me from the guilt you used to tie me to your family tree,” Enis mumbled, and stepped back.

“So. Congrats, you’ve wimped out of killing me. What now.”

“Leave,” Enis muttered. “Leave, and-- And take what you want with you. It’s not like you wouldn’t anyways.”

 

It took almost an hour, but eventually Enis stood alone in a high room with a window, watching his father and the personnel leaving.

He didn’t blame any of them.

Enis watched them, though. Mostly his father.

“I guess your training failed. You’re not in charge--I’m free. Your patriarchal prison won’t hold me. Now this conversation’s finally over.”

He turned to the mirror. “Mirror mirror, now we’re done. I’ve pulled myself together now, my mind and heart are one! Finally one…” He glanced at one of the pictures that remained, a picture of Katie. He swallowed his tears, looking after his father.

“I’m not your pet, not another thing you own. I was not born guilty of your crimes. Your riches and your influence can’t hold me anymore… I won’t be possessed, burdened by your royal test… I will not surrender…”

Enis stared at the picture, and dropped to the floor, finally crying for Katie.

“This life…”

How she had smiled…

“Is…”

He said a silent apology.

“...Mine…”


End file.
